This invention relates generally to display devices and, more specifically, relates to location oriented membership code devices.
This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A number of loyalty programs, store membership cards, passes, gift card, event tickets, and the like, utilize barcodes in order to properly identify the owner of the card or ticket. Sometimes stores will provide a keychain ‘tag’ to make the process of scanning the membership code easier. Additionally, software applications have been developed so that the cards may be stored in a central location on user's mobile phone. However, due to how many membership cards a typical person uses keychain bundles are becoming cumbersome. Also, finding the correct membership keychain tag among many others tags can be frustrating. Similarly, the aforementioned software applications require the user to turn on the display, find the correct application, and identify the correct membership card. Most mobile phones also have screens that can cause problems when the barcode scanner is trying to read a barcode, for example, the screen may be too reflective or the brightness of the screen might not be high enough. In either case, the process of scanning the barcode is slow.